


The Jericho Files - A Collection of Reader Inserts

by kalpa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Violence, will add more later!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpa/pseuds/kalpa
Summary: A collection of all my shorter D:BH / Reader fics. Reader is always gender-neutral unless otherwise stated.----------------Want to request a fic? Head over to deviantshunter.tumblr.com!





	The Jericho Files - A Collection of Reader Inserts

**Author's Note:**

> back it again with more d:bh ! big surprise   
> i plan to be doing a bunch of d:bh reader insert prompts now and then, so i thought i might as well post them here too!!!  
> the reader is gender neutral as well! ; ) 
> 
> so tags and ships will change with each chapter. i do plan on doing reader inserts with kara and markus, probably even luther! if you have a specific ship to request (reader wise) message me @ tumblr! 
> 
> that being said, enjoy the fic! <3

Connor was shot. Oh god, he was shot. 

The gun hadn’t been expected. The deviant the two of you had been chasing showed no homicidal tendencies, and you’d never spotted the silhouette of the weapon. You hadn’t thought he’d go so far to shoot.

But you were a fool. Yes, you were an absolute fool.

The deviant had abruptly spun around, whipping the gun out of his waistband. You’d stopped in your tracks, eyes widening with a cry in your throat. But Connor kept running. He had no thoughts other than stopping the deviant no matter the cost - even if it was his own life.

“Connor!” you screamed. He kept running, the gun rest its sights on him and-

There were three loud pops, so loud that you clasped your hands over you ears and squeezed your eyes shut. Ringing followed the noise, so vicious and powerful that you thought you’d gone deaf. After a moment, the sounds of the city returned and you opened your eyes.

Only to see Connor on his back, blue blood pooling beneath him. The deviant still stood feet away, looking at you both with wide, frightened eyes. The gun was shaking, your heart was racing and he raised the gun to his head and-

Another pop, but this time you didn’t close your eyes. This time you embraced the pain in your ears and the ringing it caused. You let it hurt as you crawled over to Connor’s body, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. You kneeled beside him, praying to whatever God existed that he was okay, it wasn’t bad, he’d live.

His core had been hit. He only had minutes left. 

You looked down to Connor’s face to see his eyes up at you, that brown fully understanding what had happened. “Connor…”

“My core has been hit,” he gasped out, blue blood painting his lips. Fuck, it was even worse than you thought. Your grip on his hand tightened as you shook his head.

“I can get help. You’ll be okay. I’ll be right back,” you whispered, letting go and getting up to run for help. But that hand latched onto your sleeve, making you stop and look back down. Connor was staring up at you, eyes desperate and pleading. 

“Don’t. No one can’t help me. Shutdown is….imminent,” he said, the words making tears well up in your eyes as the situation truly sunk in. You dropped to your knees, wrapping both of your hands around his.

“No no no no…” you cried. “No you can’t die.”

Connor’s lips twitched, a sigh coming from him. “I can’t die,” he replied, as matter-of-fact as he usually was. Normally, you’d smile and tease him. But now you lowered your head to his torso.

“Don’t go,” you begged. “Don’t leave me.”

There was a whirring from him, something stuttering and pausing in him. You could feel a cough shake his chest, his fingers rising to shakily comb through your hair. “I’m not.” 

The whirring stopped, those fingers dropped, and you raised your eyes to see him dead. His gaze was still on you. 

**Author's Note:**

> like what you read?
> 
> leave a comment!  
> i stan comments they make me hap
> 
> leave kudos!  
> kudos help get this story noticed!
> 
> check me out and follow me at deviantshunter.tumblr.com!!!   
> you can also request a prompt there ^^^
> 
> and most importantly...  
> HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT! THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
